


Lady of the Wolves

by Burgie



Series: SSO Medieval AU [27]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Sir Justin meets a strange lady and her wolves. Esmeralda belongs to shadowlord13.





	Lady of the Wolves

The evening was calm as Sir Justin looked around himself while he rode through the wooded glades of Firgrove. His trusty steed, Maxy, looked around as well, keeping an eye and an ear out for anything that might threaten them. Unlike most horses, Maxy had been trained from a young age to only spook at things that were an actual threat. Thieves, for example, or raiding armies. Or wolves. Maxy stopped quite suddenly, ears flat back and one hoof raised. In front of him stood an equally-confused wolf, gray fur making it look like the mirror image of Maxy, only as a wolf.

“Easy, boy,” said Justin, putting a light hand on Maxy’s neck. “He doesn’t look dangerous. Maybe he’s just passing through. And he’s not close to any sheep or farms, so we should let him pass on his way.” But Maxy’s ears suddenly pricked, and he gave a whinny of alarm as more wolves appeared from out of the undergrowth. Justin tried to calm himself, even though he was sorely outnumbered if the wolves should choose to attack. Perhaps the wolves knew this too, as they spread out around him.

Even though he was surrounded on all sides by wolves, Justin tried very hard to remain calm.

That calm broke when Maxy shifted one of his back hooves and a wolf growled. Reacting on pure instinct, Maxy whinnied and kicked out with a back hoof, sending a wolf sprawling. Growls arose from the rest of the pack, and Justin grit his teeth and gripped his sword tightly, striving to remain ahorse. If he dismounted or fell off now, he would be trampled by Maxy accidentally, and an easier target for the wolves.

Unfortunately, the wolves had no such qualms about staying on the ground, and began to leap at Justin, who slashed at them with his sword, trying only to scare them. They were far enough away from Valedale that a diplomatic incident was unlikely, but Justin was not called tender-hearted for his chivalry alone.

A wolf leaped close to Justin, and he gave a cry of effort as his sword swung out and caught the wolf cleanly in the gut. It flew backwards under the strength of Justin’s blow, and he cringed as it hit a tree and lay still.

But there was no time for Justin to be afraid. With the smell of blood in the air and the fading cries of the fatally injured wolf, the wolves only became more frenzied in their attacks, snapping at Maxy’s hooves and often receiving a hoof to the face for their efforts. But Justin could feel that his horse was injured, so, with a prayer to Aideen, he leaped down into the fray, trying to keep the wolves away from Maxy.

“Sila!” a woman’s voice cried, and Justin saw, out of the corner of his eye, a young woman running into the mess of wolves. They parted around her, to Justin’s surprise, but he could only look at her for a moment before the ferocity of the wolves demanded his attention.

And then, all of a sudden, the wolves stopped attacking. Justin looked around in confusion and soon came face to face with the young woman, who wore a look of anger on her tear-streaked face and held a bastard sword that was currently pointed at his neck. Justin froze, wishing that he hadn’t done this patrol in light armour.

“You killed my wolf,” said the young woman, a slight tremble in her voice but none in her sword arm.

“I did it in self-defense,” said Justin. “My apologies, my lady.” The young woman looked a little strange at being called that, but she put her sword down.

“She was only trying to protect me,” said the young woman. “She was a good wolf.” She looked back at the dead wolf by the tree, and Justin was surprised to find that the wolves gathered around her did not appear to harm her. They were, instead, licking her hands and pressing up against her.

“Who are you?” asked Justin. “If I may ask?”

“Who are you?” asked the young woman. Justin smiled. He could always appreciate a young woman who had a spine.

“I am Sir Justin Moorland,” said Justin. “I am surprised that you did not recognise me.”

“My name is Esmeralda,” said the young woman. “Esmeralda Shadowlord. I hail from Kingdom Maria.”

“Ah, then it is more understandable that I did not recognise you,” said Justin. “Nor you me. You have travelled far.”

“I came with my wolf pack,” said Esmeralda. “They always protect me, and my horse, Dancer.” She clicked her tongue, and a dapple grey gelding that could be the brother to Maxy stepped out of the trees. “This is Dancer.” She petted the horse’s nose, smiling again now.

“Our horses could be brothers,” said Justin. “May I ask, what are you doing here, wolf girl?” Esmeralda smirked.

“I could ask you the same, wolf slayer,” said Esmeralda. Justin looked down, ashamed.

“I am on patrol,” said Justin. “Wolves are quite a problem, here in Firgrove.”

“Wolves are only a problem if you do not know how to treat them,” said Esmeralda. “Treat them with kindness, and they will repay it with loyalty.” The guilt within Justin grew as he began to understand just how much this young woman cared about her wolves.

“I truly am sorry for killing your wolf,” said Justin. “Is there some way that I might be able to repay you?”

“Allow me safe passage through your land,” said Esmeralda.

“Where are you travelling to, if I may ask?” asked Justin.

“Silverglade,” said Esmeralda. Justin chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

“You are in Silverglade,” said Justin. “Firgrove is a part of the land called Silverglade.”

“Oh,” said Esmeralda, and suddenly grinned. “Then we have made it.” The wolves around her, catching on to her excitement, began to bark and howl in happiness, which caused Maxy to shift and nicker uncomfortably.

“What are your plans now that you are here?” asked Justin.

“I plan to make something of myself,” said Esmeralda. “Perhaps I will train to become a knight.”

“There are many female knights in our ranks,” said Justin. “And you appear to be quite confident with that sword of yours.” Esmeralda smiled at him, brushing some of her gold-streaked brown hair away from her face.

“I used to spar with the boys back at home,” said Esmeralda. “I am also quite skilled with a bow and arrow, especially on horseback.”

“Oh, that is a unique skill,” said Justin. “Would you like to join us? I will help you train, as I’m sure that you must have forgotten some skills while travelling.”

“I would like that very much,” said Esmeralda, her green eyes shining with excitement.

“Er, the only problem is that you will not be able to bring your wolves with you,” said Justin. “But fear not, you can train at the Silverglade barracks. Your wolves will be safe in the forests surrounding Valedale, which are not far off from there, as the duke of Valedale ensures that no wolves come to harm unless they are harming people.”

“I shall travel there at first light,” said Esmeralda, glancing around at the darkening woods.

“You can stay the night in Firgrove if you wish,” said Justin. “You will simply have to move your wolves elsewhere for the night, because other knights and guards might not be so understanding.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I like sleeping out in the woods,” said Esmeralda. “It is… nice out here.”

“As you wish,” said Justin, unsure how anyone could prefer sleeping in the woods when there was a comfortable bed offered. “Fortunately, the skies are clear.”

“That they are,” said Shadow, glancing up at the clear sky through the trees where the first stars were just appearing.

“Well, I will be on my way,” said Justin, leading Maxy due to the injuries around his hooves. “I need to have the vet look at Maxy too.” And, of course, his lady was waiting for him. Justin smiled at the thought.

“I will see you tomorrow, perhaps in the afternoon,” said Esmeralda. “Goodnight, Sir Justin.”

“Goodnight, Esmeralda,” said Justin, giving her a friendly smile. Esmeralda smiled back, and Justin turned and began leading Maxy out of the dark woods. He wondered what Zelda would make of this strange woman with her wolves.


End file.
